Calm
by flipomatic
Summary: "I did." Haru could only agree with her. "It's amazing how quickly things have changed." That was a sentiment Makoto could agree with. Just a few months earlier she'd been studying day and night and fighting to graduate top of her class with no real goal in mind. Now she was orchestrating grand plans to save the world and hanging out with close friends.


Author Note: I spent a long time thinking about the relationship between these two characters, and this is the result. I really do think they have a lot of potential.

* * *

Most days after school Makoto found herself leaning against the wall outside of the student council room. On this particular day, she was hoping for a group text from her elusive leader. Though they had finished Sae's palace and were waiting to send the calling card, he often gathered the group to train in Mementos. Makoto told him many times how important it was to train, but he didn't often listen.

Students rushed by, not sparing Makoto even a glance. She had only been waiting for a few minutes when the text came through.

"Can't make it to Mementos today, busy with plans." Was what the disappointing text said. Makoto sighed and pushed her hair back out of her face. What could he possibly be doing today? Maybe he was off schmoozing the doctor again. Whatever it was, he clearly thought it was more important than training.

She put her phone away without responding, not moving from her position. As long as he followed the plan, it didn't really matter what Akira chose to do with his free time. As long as he sent the calling card on the right date, everything would be fine. Makoto released a long breath and closed her eyes, re-centering herself amidst the clamor.

She didn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps until the person spoke.

"Mako-chan!" The enthusiastic call of her nickname startled Makoto out of her reverie. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her fellow third year, Haru, standing before her. "You doing okay?" Haru seemed concerned, leaning in slightly.

Makoto, after taking half of a second to recover from her surprise, felt a small smile creep onto her face. "I'm just a bit tired." She admitted, pushing off the wall to stand upright.

"You should take better care of yourself, Mako-chan." The nickname rang in Makoto's ears, a reminder of just how close she'd become to Haru, and also how physically close Haru was at that moment. She seemed to be scrutinizing Makoto for signs of illness, and appeared to think that the best way to do that was to step inside her personal space. "We need our tactician in tip top shape!" She nodded vigorously.

Makoto stepped away and cleared her throat in an attempt to change the subject. "Anyway, what brings you to this part of the school?" She knew Haru spend most of her free time on the roof, and had even helped her with the planting a few times.

"I wanted to see you." Haru grinned, and Makoto felt her cheeks warm slightly.

"I see." Makoto responded slowly, unsure of what to say to that.

Haru didn't seem to mind her awkwardness. "Yeah, do you want to hang out today?" The other teen asked enthusiastically. "Since we're not going to Mementos and all, I thought today would be good."

She was right about that, Makoto thought. The lack of Mementos meant her schedule was clear. "Okay." Makoto nodded, and if it was possible Haru lit up even more.

"I was thinking we could walk to the park." Haru said as she started moving.

Makoto followed behind her, maintaining pace as they reached and descended the stairs. "That sounds good." The park was quite nice in the fall, and it was still warm enough to spend time there. It would probably also help clear her mind.

After exiting the building, the two turned right and set of down the road.

"How have things been going with the business?" Makoto asked as they walked. She hadn't talked to Haru about it a while, so she wondered what might've changed.

Haru responded. "Better, actually." She cast a quick glance at Makoto. "We're working on opening a new line of coffee shops soon." Haru looked at Makoto for a second time. "And I broke it off with my fiancé." She rushed through the statement as if trying to say it as quickly as possible.

Makoto's heart lifted at the news. Based on Haru's body language she was thinking it would all be bad, but both parts were excellent. "That's great." She said with a smile.

"It was all thanks to Akira's help." Haru mused, staring off into the distance. It made sense, when Makoto thought about it, that Akira would have something to do with it. Despite his frequent absences, he had a way of making things happen. He brought so many people together; it was no wonder that he could free Haru from her fiancé.

"You've worked hard for this as well." Makoto pushed a little, already knowing the response she would get.

"I did." Haru could only agree with her. "It's amazing how quickly things have changed." That was a sentiment Makoto could agree with. Just a few months earlier she'd been studying day and night and fighting to graduate top of her class with no real goal in mind. Now she was orchestrating grand plans to save the world and hanging out with close friends.

Makoto hadn't realized how far they'd walked until she saw the entrance to the park on the right. The pair turned in and strolled past the entrance. They walked for a few minutes in silence, absorbing the vibrant colors of fall.

When they reached a playground, Haru broke the quiet. "Let's sit on the swings!" She gestured near the play structure, where a row of swings stood. Two were open on the end. Makoto nodded and followed Haru over to them. She took the second one in, sitting down on it carefully.

"So tell me how you've really been." Haru's voice sounded from the other swing, surprising Makoto for the second time that day. "Besides being tired I mean." She must not have been satisfied with that answer earlier.

"Besides being tired." Makoto felt childish as she pushed back slightly on the swing. "I guess I'm just preparing for the operation." There were still a few things that needed to be done to be ready.

"We only have a few days until the calling card." Haru mimicked Makoto's small swings, but put a little more enthusiasm into it.

"I hope it all works out." Makoto allowed her toes to dig into the dirt on a downswing. "And that Akechi hasn't seen right through me."

Haru shook her head fervently. "He definitely hasn't." She insisted. "Everything is going to go great." Haru shot a thumbs up and a grin, but that vanished when she saw Makoto's expression.

"But what if it doesn't." Makoto felt herself slipping, too many words sliding out that shouldn't've. "All it would take is for one small thing to go wrong and we could all die." She dug her heels in, coming to a complete stop and raising one hand to cover her face. "It would be all my fault." It was all coming out, all of it. She felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Mako-chan." Footsteps approached again, but this time they didn't stop at a distance. Makoto felt a smaller hand gently take hold of the one over her face, guiding it down slowly. Haru grasped it with both of her own, the feel of her grip comforting to Makoto. She stood right in front of Makoto's swing, eyes shimmering slightly in the late afternoon light. "Even if that happens, and something goes wrong, I'll always care for you the same way I do now." Haru spoke softly, as if measuring each word. After she finished, silence returned for a moment. Makoto felt like Haru could see into her soul and she could practically hear her own pulse thudding in her ears as Haru held on to her hand.

After a few seconds, Haru's face abruptly shifted to a dark pink color and she sprang back from the contact. "I-I-I-I mean we. The phantom thieves will. We care about you a lot." She spluttered and corrected herself, but for Makoto it didn't change anything.

"Thank you, Haru." She stood up from the swing, brushing off her skirt. "I'm sorry for unloading on you like that."

Haru shook her head. "No, don't apologize." The corner of her mouth lifted in a small smile. "You can talk to me about anything." It truly seemed like she meant it.

Makoto's heart rate increased in tempo, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Same goes for you." As she looked at Haru's form in the orange light of early evening, she realized she had one more thing to thank Akira for.

"We should be heading back." Haru commented after looking up at the sun. "It's starting to get late."

"Okay." Makoto took the lead back towards the front of the park with a nod. She had only made it a few steps before she felt a familiar hand grasp her right one. Haru slowly intertwined their fingers together, pointedly looking away from Makoto's gaze.

Once connected, Haru squeezed gently.

Makoto squeezed back.


End file.
